


tonight (and always) you're mine

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: werewolf bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tony is a needy bottom, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, im sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Bucky is a very gentle man, in spite of everything. Especially since sometimes his werewolf instincts can be quite strong, like during a fight or in bed. In bed especially, he's gentle. He makes Tony feel loved and cherished and precious and Tony loves that.But from time to time, he'd like something rougher. Like claws and fangs and bruising grip. Like Bucky's knot.It's a good thing that Bucky's rut is about to begin.





	tonight (and always) you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> just an excuse to write needy bottom tony and some werewolf sex because its my thing. in some discord servers im known as the one from werewolves, so y'know, had to do it

It’s a well-known fact that Tony has a thing for danger. And it really doesn’t get more dangerous than his amazing best-assassin-supersoldier-werewolf boyfriend, Bucky Barnes who is probably the most dangerous person alive.

He’s also probably the sweetest but that’s beside the point.

The thing is, Bucky is tall, broad and strong, has sharp, intense eyes and a killer smile and Tony is a weak weak bisexual man.

The whole knotting thing is something they talked about before because Bucky trusts him and Tony is always desperate for knowledge about the supernatural. It didn’t really come as a surprise that werewolves had ruts, but the details were pretty interesting.

Apparently, as Bucky told him, the rut lasts only for 24 hours and basically strips them of most humanity, reducing them to their more animalistic instincts, that want to breed. Or fuck, no breeding has to take place.

Tony read about things like that in fiction, sure, and it is hot as hell, but just the thought of his gentle, sweet boyfriend turning into a sex-crazed animal made him hard. It still does, so Tony tries to keep himself in check because Bucky can smell his arousal and it can get embarrassing.

Finally, after weeks of waiting the time comes.

Tony sees it the day before. The way Bucky becomes agitated and restless, the way his eyes track the movements of everything, that predator coming to the front more than ever. It’s insanely hot and Bucky fucks him nice and rough that night, after making sure he’s prepared.

Tony’s aware that he needs to be _very_ well prepared.

The next morning he wakes up before Bucky which is a surprise. His boyfriend is still sleeping soundly, wrapped around him protectively, his hold a tiny bit possessive.

Remembering Bucky’s lessons, he quietly and softly pushes Bucky to let him go, so that he can wash, drink some water and lube himself up. Just the thought of Bucky’s thick cock pressing so roughly into him is enough to get Tony’s dick hard, and he has to stop himself before he comes.

There will be more than enough of that soon, he knows that. That thought only sharpens the arousal, and when he exits the bathroom, Tony feels like some of Bucky’s rut has transferred into him.

“Mate,” Bucky suddenly growls from the bed, and Tony instinctively freezes.

When he looks up, his boyfriend is almost completely different. His usually soft eyes are lit electrifying, glowing blue and his fangs are there - sharp, long and deadly looking. 

Tony swallows and his cock drips more precum.

The werewolf licks his lips and then _lunges_.

Tony stays in place and gasps when Bucky finally gets to him, his whole body burning. Their naked skin touches and he moans, going lax in his boyfriend’s hold.

“Please,” Tony gasps desperately, rubbing his cock against Bucky's hard thigh.

His boyfriend growls again, happy and pleased and then Tony’s being kissed. It’s savage and sharp and Bucky’s fang nicks at his bottom lip, but the werewolf lets out a pleased ruble and licks off the blood.

Tony’s hands scramble to hold Bucky closer, hands clumsy in his haste. He lets himself go completely, moaning and whining into the kiss, before wrapping one leg around Bucky’s waist.

Bucky hums, and then his hands are helping Tony to wrap his legs around his boyfriend’s hips, letting them press closer. He can feel a hard, thick cock pressing against his ass and he whines, pushing his hips back.

“Yes, yes come on,” he pants when they break for some air, drowning in Bucky's glowing, predatory eyes.

His boyfriend smiles. It’s a sharp thing, full of teeth and promise and so much desire it leaves him shaking.

“Bed,” Tony demands. He has nothing against wall sex, but if he wants to take that huge knot, he wants soft sheets and comfy bed. When Bucky hesitates, he tugs at his hair. “_Bed_.”

This time Bucky listens and then Tony finds himself face down on their black sheets, clutching the silk between his sweaty fingers. Bucky settles behind him and Tony whines when big hands grip his hips, before shifting to his cheeks and spreading.

A hot blush burns on his face when Bucky makes a pleased ruble at the sight of his hole, now held open.

“Hmm, good bitch,” Bucky comments.

And shit, Tony didn’t know that he wanted his boyfriend to talk to him like that, but well, his cock is weeping on the bed and his hole clenches around nothing. He pushes his hips back and arches himself on the bed, shifting into a more presentable stance.

“Come on, big bad wolf, fuck your bitch,” he goads with a smirk, trying not to show how desperate he is.

A sharp smack on his ass sends him face-first into the pillow and Tony moans, long and hard, enjoying the sting.

“Good,” Bucky comments, voice dark. “All mine.”

Tony nods desperately, wiggling his hips. “Yes, yes, all yours, fuck me pleaseeee!”

That seems to be enough because Bucky shifts and then Tony is wailing into the pillow as his werewolf pushes into him in one smooth thrust. Tony clenches on his cock and moans, enjoying the fullness. He’s wet and open, so there’s no pain, just that maddening pleasure and Bucky’s triumphant howl.

“Yesss!” he hisses, face still in the pillow and that’s the last coherent thing Tony says because Bucky starts to fuck him.

Hard and fast, hips slapping against Tony’s ass, cock hitting his prostate every damn time. The pleasure builds and builds and then Bucky’s claws pierce his skin and Tony comes with a sharp wail, clenching around his boyfriend’s cock, whole body shaking.

Bucky doesn’t stop.

Even as Tony comes down from his high, the werewolf keeps going, hands probably leaving bruises and scrapes on his hips and ass, cock relentlessly pounding into him.

Tony’s eyes roll back and he drools on the pillow, his own cock filling up again. It’s too much, but the pleasure is sharp and brilliant and he loves it.

“Good, good bitch,” Bucky growls, almost unrecognizable now.

“Such a tight hole, greedy.”

“Needy, so fucking needy.”

Each comment deepens the blush on his face. but Tony is past caring at this point. He’s getting the fucking of his life and it’s glorious.

Then, the knot starts swelling.

“Want it?” Bucky asks, now breathless and breathy. Something in Tony’s brain snaps to attention.

“Please! Yes, fucking knot me, come on!” he begs, high and rough. “Fill me, please, James, knot me!”

When Bucky’s knot finally pushes into him and swells, Tony sees white. He cums again, untouched and screaming, both from the pleasure and the pain of Bucky’s bite in his shoulder. It all blends together until he’s weak and shaking on the bed, Bucky still hard inside of him.

He seems to be going soft, though still pumping cum inside of Tony until he feels full to the bursting and hot.

Tony pulls his face away from the pillow, wet with tears and drool, and pants for breath, body now heavy and tingling.

“Holy shit,” he croaks, smiling dopily. “Fucking amazing.”

It’s an understatement really, but Bucky fucked all the braincells out of him, and Tony’s mind is amazingly blank.

“Mate?” comes a soft, if a bit gruff, question from behind him.

Tony smiles and gropes behind him, until his hand finds James’s metal one, and squeezes. “Hi, Winter Wonder,” he mutters, throat sore. “Back with me.”

His answer is a low, soothing rumble, but it’s enough. His werewolf starts licking and grooming his neck, probably to speed the healing of the bite. Tony’s heart feels warm from the love inside of him.

Bucky shifts them a bit until he can curl around Tony, his cock still inside of him, locked with a knot. He wiggles his hips and sighs, content. Tony knows he’s going to be sore for days after this, and the whole bed is ruined by cum, but he feels warm and safe and connected to James.

It’s a nice feeling.

His boyfriend keeps that low rumble behind him, one that Tony can feel against his back, so he falls into a light slumber, safe and loved and well-fucked.

He still has almost 24 hours left of this.


End file.
